Devices and methods generating magnetic pulses have long been used for medical treatments. A time-varying magnetic field induces electric currents in the patient's body, which may provide similar effect as electrotherapeutic treatment. With sufficient intensity, duration and repetition rate, the induced electrical currents may evoke action potential of neurons, muscle fibers and endocrine cells. The advantage of the methods using magnetic field compared with electrotherapeutical methods is that changing magnetic field therapy does not require contact with the patient and can be performed through clothing. With magnetic field treatments, the stimulating signal does not pass through the skin. Rather, the electrical currents are induced directly in the stimulated tissue. This increases stimulation focus and eliminates unwanted side effects of the therapy (e.g. skin irritation). Using a sufficiently large magnetic flux density and/or repetition rate, it is possible to stimulate various tissues without need of invasive methods.